


Coming Out of the Coffin

by MelancholyPills



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Phase Five (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyPills/pseuds/MelancholyPills
Summary: Murdoc has something to confess





	Coming Out of the Coffin

Murdoc takes a large sip of his whiskey, glancing out the window. Just because he was cutting down didn't mean he has to quit, he figures, and he still enjoys his morning alcohol. Even if his morning was one in the afternoon. Russel enters the kitchen and sighs, a look Murdoc can't quite place etched onto his face. “You should at least have some food with that,” he suggests in a tone not unlike an exasperated parent. “You seen Noodle?” Murdoc asks, ignoring the younger man’s advice even though he knows it's true. Russel raises an eyebrow, likely a bit surprised Murdoc didn't respond with his usual “I know.  
I'm a doctor.” “Her and D went to see a movie earlier. Should be back soon.” Murdoc nods, taking a deep inhale as his heart begins to beat and he jumps in surprise. Russel gives him a look but doesn't say anything. “You seen my pliers?” the large man questions. Murdoc's nose crinkles, somehow, at the thought of Russel's “projects,” but he motions towards the living room anyway. “Err, somewhere over there I think.” 

It's been an hour and the other two still haven't come back. Murdoc finds himself pacing the downstairs, wishing he had some absinthe with him, and listening to the sounds of Russel clanking away somewhere upstairs. “Come on!” he yells aloud, pulling at a piece of hair. What was taking them so long? This was important! He’d even put a shirt on for it. 

Another half an hour and Murdoc had his hand on the whiskey bottle. And that was the moment the door opened. “Murdoc!” Noodle scolded. He put it down automatically, rounding to face her. “What? I haven't been drunk in days love. And I think I need to be now.” Noodle makes her way over to him as 2D slinks into the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn held in his skinny arms. “What? No, that’s not how it works,” she reprimands. “That’s not what I meant!” he snaps. He folds his arms over his chest, looking down. “Love...I got something to-er, talk about,” he admits and she relents. “What is it Dad?” He smiles and his heart flutters again, as always happens when she calls him that. “Ain't summink he needs to hear,” the green goblin responds, tilting his head towards 2D, who doesn’t seem to be following the conversation at all. “2D, I think it’s time to clean your keyboards,” Noodle suggests, “it’s been about four days.” “Oh!” the blue-haired boy exclaims, speeding down to his room. His keyboards seemed to be the only things he cared about keeping clean. All 151 of them. 

“Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?” Noodle asks, leaning against the counter. “Err, well, I got a question first,” he replies, his eyes darting everywhere. “Yes?” “Urm, uh, what’s that word-pan, right?-and that’s, uh, what you are, emm, yeah?” Noodle nods, still waiting on him to spit it out. “And um, what’s that-what’s that one that’s like that but not?” he stammers. “Summin’ like bicycle?” “Bisexual?” the woman suggests. “Yeah! That! I-I think I’m bi-I think I’m that.” He isn't sure what he expects, but he does know it's not Noodle suddenly pulling him into a crushing hug and lifting him several feet above the ground. He has to take several minutes to regain his breath once she puts him back down. “Finally!” she exclaims happily. “Took you long enough, I knew since I was 12,” she teases and Murdoc lets out a laugh. “Well, it's a lot harder to make excuses when you're having indecent thoughts about Vin Diesel while sober,” he responds. “I'm really proud of you Dad,” Noodle says with a smile. God, is his heart ever gonna stop beating today?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested this concept and this is my delivery


End file.
